


Operation to Get Lover Boy With His Crush Together

by akanezora



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Marco being dorky, implied götzeus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanezora/pseuds/akanezora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik was realized that he loves Jonas when the latter was currently on loan. He asked Marco what he should do. Marco decided that he would play matchmaker for his troubled teammate. Now Erik was sure that telling Marco was really the worst idea ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheesy Pick Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. This is my first Durmann fic! English is not my first language, so please tell me if I had mistakes. I will try to fix it. Enjoy!

Erik was sitting in the locker room alone. Practice was over twenty minutes ago and he was the only one left. He was thinking very hard that he didn’t realize Marco came back. When Marco came in, he was confused seeing Erik sitting alone with frown on his face.

“Hey, Erik. Wake up. What are you doing sitting alone in the locker room and staring at nothing?” asked Marco as he opened his locker to take something that he forgot.

“Marco, what did you do to win Mario heart?” asked Erik out of the blue.

What?

“How can you tell Mario that you loves him?” asked Erik again.

_Did I say my question out loud?_ Marco thought.

“Yes, you did.”

“What? I said that aloud too? Never mind. Why did you ask that?” Marco was curious right now. If Erik wanted to confess to someone, he better be his matchmaker. _Oh, it’s gonna be so fun._

“Well, I kinda realize that I like someone?” Erik answered slowly. “Wait, why is your answer sound like question to me?” Marco asked as he sat beside Erik and watched the younger one fidgeting and blushing. _Well, well, well. I’m so in for this adventure._ Marco thought.

“Well, it’s complicated. I just realize that I like him like two weeks ago. And since then I can’t stop to think about him. I know it’s silly. I don’t even know if he likes boys. I didn’t realize when he’s right beside me. Now he’s not here and I want him here. It’s silly wish, he better in his new team. Going on loan is hard and I know that he took a hard decision, but-“

“Whoa, stop, stop, Erik. You’re babbling. I don’t even catch half of this conversation.” Marco cut him off before Erik made his head hurt. If it were even possible, Erik was blushing harder. “Okay, slowly. On loan? Who is it? Marvin or-“

“Jonas.” Erik whispered.

“Jonas Hofmann?! You’re in love with Jonas?” Marco shrieked.

“God, Marco. Stop shrieking! Yes, Jonas.”

“Whoa ho. Young love is beautiful. I’m proud you have grown up Erik. It’s wonderful.”

“Stop it. You’re not my father. Beside, you’re not that older than me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. So?” Marco raised his eyebrow. “So?” Erik asked with confused expression.

“So. What’s the story behind this undying love?” asked Marco again. Erik groaned and covered his face with his hands. “It’s embarrassing.”

“C’mon. Tell me. It’s necessary as I am your official matchmaker.” Marco said persistently.

“What?! No! I just asked you. You don’t have to do something like that.”

“Yes, I do. Now tell me, since when you realize you like him?”

“I’m not sure. Since our match with Munchen, I think?”

“What? Which match?”

“Ehm, the one when we win 3-0 at Allianz.” Erik whispered. If Marco didn’t sit beside him, he wouldn’t hear it. “3-0? The one when Jonas scored?” asked Marco. Erik nodded slowly.

“That long?! Oh, I should have known better.” Muttered Marco. “What does that mean?” Erik slowly thought that told Marco wasn’t the best idea.

“When he scored, you practically hopping from your post to hug him. Then-“

“I’m not hopping!” Erik protest.

“-when Auba and I let Jonas go, you still hold him like octopus.” Marco continued without missing a beat, ignoring Erik protest. After he said that, he looked at Erik only to find that his blushing came back full force. Marco grinned. “You know what? You’re lucky that I will help you confess your love, my fellow teammate.”

Now Erik was sure that telling Marco was really the worst idea ever.

 

* * *

 

Friday afternoon, Marco, Matthias, and Erik were assembled in Erik’s flat.

“Okay, operation-to-get-lover-boy-with-his-crush-together will be discussed right now. Are you ready, boys?” Marco asked enthusiastically.

“Aye aye, captain.” Matze answered solemnly. Erik stared at both of them with blank expression, while Marco and Matze looked at him expectantly.

“First, why are you here Matze?” Erik asked Matze with calm tone. “Well, Marco said to me that he would help you get together with Jonas. I, as your best friend in the world, decide to help!” Matze said enthusiastically.

Erik still have that blank expression in his face. “Marco, what the hell are you doing?” Erik turned toward Marco. “I have said that. I begin operation-to-get-lover-boy-with-his-crush-together. And Matze here, is my backup and my lieutenant in case you decide to be a coward.”

_What. The. Hell._ Erik thought. _What I got myself into?_

“Hello, earth to Erik. Earth to Erik. Are you there?” Marco waved his hand in front of Erik face to get the boy attention. Erik snapped out from his thought immediately.

“First step, I suggest you to call Jonas right now and use some pick up line. Matze, have you done your research?” Marco asked. “Of course, captain.” Matze answered as he took a note from his bag. Erik was beyond speechless he didn’t know what to do.

“See, Erik. Matze here had done a research for some pick up line that you will use.” Marco took the note from Matze and gave it to Erik.

Erik was horrified when he read it. “No! I won’t do that. That’s a bad idea. Very bad.”

“Hey, hey. Calm down, soldier. Now, you listen to me. Cheesy pick up line has 74% rate of success.” Marco said solemnly.

“Really?” Erik asked disbelieving. “Really. Now you call Jonas, and tell him something from the note.”Marco assured him.

“O-kay. I will try.” Erik said hesitantly. For a grown up man, he’s so naive sometimes. Okay, all the times.

Erik was holding his phone tightly. He took a deep breath once, twice, and started to dial Jonas number. It felt like forever until Jonas voice was heard. “Hello?”

“Ehm, hello. Jonas, it’s me, Erik.” Erik said nervously. In front of him, Marco and Matze were grinning like an idiot.

“Yeah, hi Erik. What’s up?” Jonas asked.

“Are you busy?” Erik asked again.

“No, no. I’m not. What’s wrong?” Jonas was sound concerned right now.

“Jonas, I will stop loving you when an apple grows from a mango tree on the 30th of February.” Erik finally said the word written on that damn note.

Silent.

Erik started fidgeting.

“Erik, are you drunk?” Jonas asked after like forever.

“What? No. I’m not.”

“Really? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay.” Erik assured him.

“Okay. If you say so.” Jonas said hesitantly. He’s pretty sure something wrong with Erik. But he didn’t know what.

Meanwhile, Marco and Matze encouraged Erik to continue the humiliation.

“Ehm, Jonas? I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by YOU.” Silent once again.

“Erik, are you playing truth or dare?”

“No, Jonas. Just listen and answer me, will you?” Erik pleaded.

“Okay then.” Jonas said after a pause.

“Are you religious? Because you're the answer to all my prayers.”

“Erik, we both know that you are the religious one between us.”

“Well, my name isn't Elmo, but you can tickle me any time you want to.” _What did I just say?_ Erik thought.

“Uh, who is Elmo?” Jonas asked sounding confused.

“Never mind. I’m not sure who he is either.”

“Okay then.”

“Should I smile because we are friends, or cry because I know that is what we will ever be?”

“I’m not sure how to answer that. What do you mean by that?” Jonas asked.

“Nothing. Hey, no wonder the sky is grey today, all the blue is in your eyes.”

“I don’t know about Dortmund, but in my place today is a sunny day. Beside, my eyes color aren’t blue.”

“Yes, I know your eyes color aren’t blue.” _I’ve been watching you all the time that I realize something like that._ Erik thought bitterly.

“Oh, okay then. Um, are you-“

“Jonas, I hope your day has been as beautiful as you are.” Erik interrupted Jonas. Silent. Erik started to regret everything that he said. But then Jonas’ warm voice woke him up for his daydreaming. “Thank you, Erik. I hope your day is beautiful too.”

“Great! I’ll call you later, okay?” Erik asked hopefully. “Okay.”

Erik couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.


	2. The Universe Tries to Help Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your comments and kudos. You guys amazing. I love you guys. :)  
> I'm not really satisfied about my work on this chapter. Please, if you find a mistake, don't hesitate to tell me. :)  
> Enjoy!

2.

“I don’t know how we failed.” Marco said seriously. He was frowning and had that I-was-thinking-very-hard-do-not-disturb-me face on. Erik and he was sitting on the bench while watching their teammates practiced.

Erik turned his head toward Marco and tries not to smack his teammate's head. Needless to say, plan A was failed. Yeah, Jonas didn't flat out reject him, but he didn't really know Erik's intention, yet. Beside, who use cheesy pick up line from internet to get together with their crush?

“When I tried it with Mario, I swear that we got together three days later.” Marco mumbled.

 Well, apparently Marco was one of the people who’ve done it.

 “Yeah? Maybe it’s because you and Mario have already done that eye-fucking for God how long it makes everybody sick.” Erik snapped. He usually wasn’t like this. He’s a good and nice boy, he swore. But watching Marco right now kind of turned him into someone that he’s not. Right now he was understand why sometimes he saw Mats wanted to kill Marco.

 “I know something drastic must be done to achieve the victory this time. Maybe I will be banned for the next game, or worse, Kloppo would kill me. But I guess it’s worth it.” Marco was still muttering to himself that he didn’t hear what Erik said.

 Erik never wanted to kill somebody before, but he kind of really want to right now.

 “Hey, ladies! Stop gossiping and come here to shooting practices. Quick!” Kloppo shouted to them from the edge of the field. Marco and he hurriedly joined their teammates.

 Ten minutes later, Marco came over to Erik and dragged him near the goalpost.

 “What? Marco, what are you doing? We’re still practicing.” Erik asked confused.

 “Don’t worry. I talked to Kloppo that I need to talk to you about some defense tactic. Now, listen. I got a plan.” Marco said.

 Erik prevented himself to groan aloud. “Another failed plan?” Erik asked skeptically.

 “No, this one has 81% rate of success-“

 “Yeah, I recalled you said something like that when you told me to use pick up lines.” Erik interrupted sarcastically.

 “-but it’s risky. Very risky. As if code red risky. If Kloppo knows, he would skin me, and probably you, alive.” Marco said as if Erik said nothing.

 Erik was silent for a whole five minutes to absorb what Marco said.

 “Risky? What will you do?” Erik finally asked.

 “It’s not me who will do something. It’s you.”

 “What? What should I do?”

 “Fake an injury.”

 “WHAT?! No. You’re right. Kloppo will skin us alive. I wouldn’t do that.” Erik said stubbornly. Marco stared at him with you-should-do-that-there’s-no-other-way stare.

 “Why would I that?” Erik knew it was a terrible idea, but he couldn’t help to feel curious about why he should do that.

 “If Jonas knows that you had an injury, we could see how he reacts. His reaction is enough to show you wether he likes you as a friend, brother, or more. It’s a good plan.” Marco stated.

 Erik knew he shouldn’t asked Marco. He kind of has a point. But, will he risk it?

 “I don’t know, Marco. It’s something that-“

 “ERIK! WATCH OUT!” somebody shouted. The next thing Erik knew he felt a pain in the back of his head and fell down to the ground. A nasty headache was blossoming in his head as he clutched his head.

 “Oh God. Erik, are you okay?” Marco was squatting beside him as their teammates rushed to them.

 “Erik, I’m so sorry.” He heard Kevin said apologetically beside Marco. Erik was too busy clutching as his head that he couldn’t hear anything else.

 “Get him to the medical!” Kloppo shouted was the last thing that Erik heard before he felt his consciousness slipped away.

* * *

 

A white light was the first thing that greeted Erik came back to the land of the living. He blinked his eyes several times to adjust the light. When he looked to his left side, Marco was already there, grinning from ear to ear. Matze, Kevin, and Kloppo were there too.

“How long was I out?” Erik asked.

“Not too long. Don’t worry. You’re okay. It’s just a temporary headache.” Kloppo assured him.

Kevin was the next one who spoke. “I’m sorry Erik. I supposed to shoot the free kick toward the goal, but it kind of missed. And you were there, right near the goalpost. Yeah, you know what happened next.”

“It’s okay. I’m okay. No hard feeling, Kevin.” Erik said weakly. Kevin smiled, patted his shoulder, and went out with Kloppo.

Matze was the next one who asked Erik with worried expression on his face. “Erik! How do you feel?”

“I feel light headed.”

“Why are you standing near the goalpost in the first place?” Matze asked curiously.

Marco answered his question instead. “I dragged him there. You know what, Erik? I think the universe is helping you to get together with your crush.”

“What do you mean?” Matze asked again.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. It’s plan B. Erik will fake an injury to get to know Jonas reaction, whether he will be worried or not. Fortunately, Kevin shot him in the head and Erik wouldn’t have to fake it anymore. Yeah, kind of like that.” Marco explained.

Matze was stunned and stared at Erik before he said, “I think Marco’s right. The universe likes you and tries to help you. God bless you, Erik.”

Erik was speechless and kind of shock from what happened earlier. You couldn’t blame him from not responding right now.

“Okay, now we know that you’re fine, let’s get change and plan our next move.” Marco said. Erik silently did what Marco told him to.

When Erik finished, he checked his phone and surprised to see that he got a missed call from Jonas.

“Marco, Matze, I got a missed call from Jonas.”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you..”

_Forty-five minutes earlier..._

“Hello?”

“Jonas, it’s Marco.”

“Oh, hi. What’s up?” Jonas asked. He was surprised to receive a call from Marco. Sure they were friend, but not that close. Or so Jonas thought.

“I just want to tell you that Erik got an injury today.” Marco said calmly.

“What? Is he okay?” Jonas asked worriedly.

“Nah, nothing serious. He just received a shoot in his head.”

Jonas was silent. “Is he okay, really? It sounded bad.” Jonas asked again.

“Yes, he is. He was at medical right now. I just called to tell you that. I thought you would like to know, best friend and all that.”

“Best friend..yeah..” Jonas was muttering to himself. _As if I wouldn’t like to be more than that_. Jonas thought.

“Hello? Jonas, are you okay?”

“Oh yeah. Thanks for calling me. I will call him later.”

“Okay. I will tell Erik to call you when he is released.” Marco assured him.

“Yeah, thanks Marco. Bye”

“No problem.”

_Back to the present.._

“You called Jonas?!” Erik almost shouted.

“Yes, I am. Now, call him before he died because of worrying too much.” Marco said.

Erik was hesitated for a second. He’s not sure if Jonas really worried about him. As a friend, yes, of course he would be worried. But more than that? He doubted it.

“Call him Erik. You wouldn’t know for sure.” Matze encouraged him.

“Okay.” Erik whispered. Meanwhile, Marco and Matze left to get him some privacy.

Erik was dialling Jonas’ number and waited anxiously. What if Marco was exaggerated? What if Jonas actually felt disturbed? What if-

“Erik?” Jonas soft voice shook Erik out off his thought.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Are you okay?” Jonas voice was soft, and filled with worry. It’s like he didn’t bothered to cover it.

“Yes, I am.” Erik whispered. _I feel ten thousands better now that I know you worried about me._ Erik thought.

Jonas was silent. Erik didn’t know what changed between them. The silent was hanging, safe for the sounds of their breathing. It’s like Jonas was hearing them and assured himself that everything is okay.

“Jonas?” Erik asked. The silent made him nervous.

“Oh, sorry. I just- you’re okay now? Really?”

“Yes. It just a shot in the head.”

“I wish that I were there right now.” Jonas said out of the blue. Erik was stunned. He’s not hearing things right?

“Jonas, what-?”

“I’m sorry. Hearing that you had an injury kind of make me...lost. I don’t know. I want to be there for you. I want to comfort you and said it was okay. That everything will be alright. But the fact is I can’t. We’re miles apart, and I want to change that, badly.” Jonas explained honestly. He was a blunt person, and brutally honest too. After thought about what he just said before, he realized that maybe he was too straightforward.

Jonas trying to explain his words hurriedly. “Erik, I mean-“

“I miss you, Jonas.” Erik interrupted him. That made Jonas shut up. “I want to change the fact that we’re miles apart, but it’s okay. I understand that you have a great opportunity at Mainz. I’ll be waiting for you until you come back to Dortmund, to me. Right now, hearing your voice is enough for me.”

 _God, I hang around Marco too much I turned into a cheesy person._ Erik thought.

Jonas was stunned. If he thought his declaration before was too straightforward, he didn’t know what he should think about what Erik have said.

“Hey, Jonas?”

“Yes?”

“Please smile, for me. I know that you’re sulking right now.” Erik said jokingly, tried to lighten the atmosphere. Jonas laughed.

"I'm not sulking, thank you very much. Erik, how did you get shot in the first place?" Jonas asked curiously.

"Well, it kinds of Marco's fault. He dragged me near the goalpost to discuss about yo- ehm, about...about defensive tactic, yeah. Then Kevin missed a free kick and I was there. You can imagine the rest." Erik relieved that he didn't blurted our what the actual reason he talked with Marco.

"Oh. Be careful next time, yeah?" Jonas asked softly.

"Of course. Why, you worry about me?" Erik asked jokingly.

"Yes, it's just- I mean- well.." Jonas was stalling. He was embarrassed enough, and he didn't think he could talk without stuttering in this state.

"Jonas?"

"Yes?"

“Thanks for caring about me.” Erik said gratefully.

There's a pause until Jonas answered, “Always.”

Now, Erik was the one who wasn't sure if he could think properly.

“Erik?” Jonas asked again.

“Hmm?”

“Wait for me at Dortmund, please?”

“Always.”

“I’ll talk to you later?”

"Of course. Bye Jonas."

"Bye Erik."

Erik was smiling so wide it hurts. _It's a small meaningful progress. Maybe the universe really wants to try to help me,_ he thought.

Maybe he should thanks Marco later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I kind of feeling sad lately, so I thought it was reflected on this chapter.  
> I will try my best in the next chapter.  
> See you soon. :)


	3. Changing of Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late updates. College kinda crazy nowadays.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Feel free to tell me if I have a mistake.  
> Disclaimer: Every characters in this fic is not mine. Sadly I just borrowing them. (From real life)

3.

Mats Hummels was Borussia Dotmund’s Captain this season, and he took his job seriously. Becoming a captain needs a big responsibility, and he tried everything to keep his team together. He knew everyone in his team by heart and he believed that nothing could catch him off guard. Yet, when certain Jonas Hofmann called him asking for his help, he couldn’t help but think that maybe he was wrong.

Mats was lounging in his flat and watching television when his phone rang. He was mildly surprise when he saw Jonas’ number, but he shrugged it off.

“Hallo?”

“Mats? It’s me, Jonas.”

“Yeah, hi kiddo. How are you?” Mats asked casually.

“I’m good, thanks. Mats, I need your help. You know, you being captain and all. I don’t know what to do.” Jonas said sounds distressed.

Mats was alarmed immediately. “What’s wrong, kiddo? Tell me.”

“Well, it’s about Erik. I don’t know what’s wrong with him, but he’s pretty weird lately. I don’t even know where I should begin.”

“Relax, Jonas. Take a deep breath.” Mats advised. He didn’t realize something was wrong with Erik. How come Jonas, whom far away in Mainz by the way, realized that and he’s not?

“Well, Erik was called me like a week ago and he acted funny. It’s not uncommon for him to call me by the way, we still keep in touch in spite of I was in Mainz, but he said something that I don’t understand.” Jonas explained.

“What did he say exactly?” Mats asked cautiously. He had a hunch that this was something that would give him a headache.

“First, he said something about mango tree and 30th February. Then, he asked whether I was religious or not. Then he talked something about the sky and eyes color. I asked him if he had drunk or played truth or dare, but he said he was fine.” Jonas said.

Mats was trying so hard to absorb what Jonas said. “I’m not sure I understand what happen Jonas. Is there anything else?” Mats asked.

“Yes, two days ago Marco called me and said that Erik was injured. Not long after, Erik called me and.. I think I confess to him that... I kinda like him, accidentally?” Jonas whispered.

Mats was silent. When he heard Marco’s name, he immediately realized that his vice captain must be the one behind this- whatever this is.

“Ehm, so. How did Erik respond?” Mats asked slowly.

“Well, he kinda, said that he liked me back, I think?” Jonas said hesitantly.

“Well, if Erik likes you back, what’s the problem?”

“I’m not sure if he was serious or not. How if it’s just a prank, that he lost a bet and he kinda have to do that to me?” Jonas said.

_Well, for a young and bright boy, Jonas is kinda paranoid_. Mats thought.

“Jonas, think for a second. Do you think that Erik could do something that cruel to you?” Mats tried to make Jonas sees logic.

Jonas was silent for several seconds before he said, “Well, no.”

“So, Erik must be like you for real. Maybe he’s a little bit confusing right now, but don’t worry. I will talk to him.” Mats assured him.

“Thanks, Mats. You’re awesome.” Jonas said gratefully.

“Yeah, no problem, kiddo.” Mats answered warmly and end the call. He called someone particular after that. He waited for seconds before the call was picked up.

“Hallo?”

“Hey, Marco. Come to my flat, will you? Don’t ask. I need to talk to you, urgent.” Mats commanded and then end his call.

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, Marco was face to face with a pissed of Mats.

“Marco, sit.” Mats ordered Marco who stood in front of Mats with alarmed looks on his face.

“If it’s about hair gel incident yesterday I swear it’s Kevin’s idea. I have no part in that, you gotta trust me.” Marco babbled.

Mats was staring at him with a blank expression on his face. “What’s hair gel incident?” Mats asked cautiously.

Upon hearing that, Marco realized that’s not what Mats wanted to talk about. “Oh, never mind. Forget what I said.” Marco answered casually as he sat beside Mats.

Mats ignored Marco slipped and focused on the real problem. “Marco, Jonas called me and said that Erik was acting strange. Do you know about this?” Mats asked straight to the point.

“Well, I may know something.” Marco replied vaguely. He wasn’t sure if Erik would appreciate it if he told Mats about his crush.

Mats squinted his eyes. “What did you do?”

“I’m not doing anything.” Marco fake an innocence.

“You did something. What is it?” Mats pressed.

“No, I didn’t do anything. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Mats contemplated something. “Hey, Woody. How is Mario doing?”

Marco was alarmed. Mats never used Mario unless he was very mad at him. “He’s fine. Why?” Marco answered carefully.

“Oh, nothing. What will he say if I banned you to meet him for a month?” Mats smirked. Marco was horrified within a second. “You can’t do that. Please, I beg you. Okay, I will tell you. Just don’t even mention that sentence again!”

“Well, I see you decided to cooperate. Good choice. Now, spill.” Mats said with a smug grin. He knew that Mario was Marco’s weak point. It’s too easy to blackmail Marco, just bring Mario into conversation and bam, Marco surrendered. Mats made a mental note to buy Mario pretzel later.

Marco sighed and took a breath. _Forgive me, Erik_. He thought.

“Well, Erik has a crush on Jonas, but he didn’t know what to do. So, I decide to help him.” Marco said hurriedly. “Well..I suggested him to use cheesy pick-up line to Jonas.” Marco added.

_Oh, that’s why Erik talked about some random things to Jonas._ Mats thought.

“And?” Mats squinted his eyes. “And?” Marco asked him back.

“That’s not all. What’s else?” Mats urged him. “Well...I think that’s all?” Marco said with a hope that Mats will buy his explanation.

He did not.

“That’s is? Don’t play dumb, Woody. Jonas called me and explained everything. Why did you call him when Erik got injured?” Mats insisted.

That’s it. If Marco didn’t explain it, Mats would ban him to meet Mario. If Marco did explain what’s truly happened, Mats would kill him. It’s a win-win situation.

Marco decided to tell the truth. “The truth is Erik would fake an injury to get to know about Jonas’ reaction, whether he cared or not, but fortunately, Kevin kind of shot him in the head. So, that’s it.”

“You WHAT?!” Mats shouted. Marco cringed when hearing his captain furious tone. “Well, technically speaking, it wasn’t me.” Marco corrected him.

“But you are the one behind this, aren’t you? I’m sure Erik couldn’t come up with that ridiculous idea. Oh, you’re a dead man, Marco. Any last words?” Mats threatening him with furious expression on his face.

“Please, let me send a text before I die.” Marco pleaded.

Meanwhile in Munchen..

Sender: My Marco :*

_Sunny, I love you so much._

_Never doubt that._

_I will always love you even though I died._

_See you in the afterlife._

_Love you. :*_

Mario Gotze was staring intently at his handphone screen. He was feeling uneasy today, but he didn’t know what’s wrong. When he read his messages, he knew that uneasy feeling was linked with his Marco.

“What are you doing Mario, staring at your handphone like it was offended you?” Robert asked him when he passed by.

“Ehm...Marco sent a strange message to me, said that he will meet me in the afterlife, I think?” Mario said unsure of what he had just said. Robert was staring blankly at him.

“Well, maybe he pissed off Kloppo and received the consequence?” Robert tried to think a logical reason. It’s a worthless effort though, Marco and logical were never paired together.

Mario just shrugged. “Maybe.”

 

* * *

 

Erik was collecting the equipment after training when Mats came by and asked him to meet him in the locker room later. Now, he was sitting in the locker room waiting for Mats with uneasy feeling. Mats was kind of glaring at him during practice today. It’s looked like that Mats wanted to strangle him. It’s scary to say the least.

He didn’t have any idea about what he did that made Mats angry at him. He practiced hard as usual, collecting the equipment, and did everything like usual. Why Mats mad at him? He hoped it’s just his imagination.

“Erik.” Mats calling his name pulled him off from his thought.

“Ehm, hey Mats. What do you want to talk about?” Erik asked cautiously.

Mats sat beside him first before he said, “You’re an idiot, Erik.”

_Wait, what?_ Erik thought.

“Ehm, may I asked why am I an idiot?” Erik asked again confused.

“Of all people in this club to be asked for an opinion, you chose Marco?” Mats asked disbelief.

Erik was stunned. What did Mats mean by that? Come to think of it, he realized that Marco was absent from practice today.

“Ehm..I- uh..” Erik stuttered. Mats was gazing intently at him.

“If you like Jonas Hofmann, be a man and tell him straightforward. Don’t use cheesy pick up lines or fake an injury just to attract his attention.”

“You like Jonas?” Sven asked to them out of the blue. Erik was startled.

“Oh. Hi, Manni. You haven’t gone home yet?” Mats asked casually.

Sven shook his head. “I forgot something for Lars in my locker. I just came to take it.” Then Sven came over to his locker and opened it. “So, you use cheesy pick up lines on Jonas?” Sven asked cheekily. Erik groaned and blushed heavily.

_Dear God, kill me now._ Erik thought

“Yes, he was.” Mats answered for him.

“Let me guess, Marco’s idea?” Sven asked as he closed his locker and held a medium black box.

“Of course, who else?” Mats asked sarcastically. Sven laughed, the nerve of him.

“And Erik was naive enough to follow that? Love is sure make people do silly thing.”

“I can’t believe he did that either. I knew that I should have kept him stay away from Marco outside the field.” Mats shook his head.

“Can you two please stop talking like I’m not here? It makes me uncomfortable.” Erik interrupted them. Sven just smirked while Mats wore a pained expression on his face and sighed.

“Now, Erik. Call Jonas and ask him when he has a day off. Tell him there are something that you should tell him face to face.” Mats suggested.

Erik was horrified. “What? No! I couldn’t even speak normally on the phone, how come I tell him face to face?”

“Take the risk, Erik.” Sven said cheerfully. Erik glared at him. “Manni, why are you still here? Isn’t Lars waiting for you?” Erik tried to chase him away from the locker room.

“Lars wouldn’t mind waiting for a while. There’s not a chance I would miss this moment.” Sven grinned. Erik sulked.

“Come on. Call him. I will go and give you some privacy. Manni, let’s go.” Mats commanded and went. Sven grinned and waved at him before going.

Erik sighed. He was sure tomorrow all of his teammates, even Kloppo, will know about his crush for Jonas. Well, in for a penny, in for a pound, the British says.

Erik was dialing Jonas’ number and waited anxiously. He felt like he waited forever before Jonas picked up.

“Erik?”

“Hi, Jonas. How are you?” Erik asked the first thing that came to his brain. Seconds later, he felt stupid because of that.

“I’m fine. How about you?”

“Good. Listen, Jonas. Do you have a time before the season starts to come to Dortmund?” Erik blurted.

“Ehm, I think I have. Why?” Jonas asked.

“Well..I- I need to tell you something.”

“You couldn’t tell it on the phone?” Jonas asked again.

“I rather tell you face to face. But if you’re busy,-“

“NO! I mean- I just curious. I would come to Dortmund on Friday.”

“Great. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Yes, okay."

“Bye, Jonas.”

“Bye, Erik.”

The moment Erik hung up his phone, he freaked out.

_I will confess my feeling to Jonas in two days, what should I do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? Bad?  
> I'm sorry there's not a lot of durmann in this chapter. They will be a lot of them in the last chapter.  
> Thank you so much for your comment, kudos, and everything.  
> You guys are amazing. :)


	4. Love Makes Everything Worth It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lateeee updates. I feel sad lately, but then Dortmund won and it totally makes my day. It's the last chapter.  
> It's just a fanfiction and nothing related to the real life. I don't own anything.  
> Enjoy! :)

4.

Erik never felt this humiliated before. In period of 18 hours, everyone in the team knew that he has a crush on Jonas. He doubted that Mats told everyone. His bet was on Manni. Damn him.

This morning, he came early to practice. The locker room was deserted, except for Mitch. He had already changed his clothes and in the process of wearing his socks. Upon seeing Erik entering, Mitch smiled.

“Morning, Erik.” Greeted the Australian cheerfully.

“Morning, Mitch.” Erik answered while getting ready to change his clothes.

“Oh, good luck by the way.” Mitch said.

Wait, what?

“Good luck?” Erik asked confused. The clothes were forgotten in his grasp.

“Yes, I heard that you will make a move on Jonas.”

“Ehm, why did you say that?” Erik asked again, trying to play dumb.

“Well, I was told by Matze, who heard it from Marcel, who heard it from Lukasz, who heard it from Nuri, who was told by Manni.” Mitch explained. Erik felt his jaws dropped.

“You...what?” Erik stuttered. Mitch raised his eyebrows. “Is it not true?” He asked confused.

“Well, yes. I am planning to do something with Jonas’ situation, but I am not aware that you guys knew.”

“Oh. You knew our club. Secrets tend to be leaked by the end of the day.” Mitch said like it’s the most obvious thing. Erik just nodded.

“Once again, good luck, yeah.” Mitch said and then went out of the locker room, leaving stunned looking Erik behind.

 _Well, it’s hopeless to keep it a secret then._ Erik thought.

 

* * *

 

Erik has forgotten Mitch words when Adrian Ramos and Ciro Immobile came to the locker room.

“Hey, Erik. Good luck for tomorrow. You’re a great man, I’m sure Hofmann will think the same.” Ciro said out of the blue. Adrian nodded and wishing him a good luck as well.

“I- you- what?” Erik responded.

“Oh, we were told by Auba.” Adrian explained.

“Oh. Okay. Thank you.” Erik nodded dumbly. Adrian and Ciro flashed him big smiles.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Erik. You never told me you like Hofmann!”

Erik was startled. He was in the middle of taking the practice equipments from the closet when someone shouted at him. When he turned around, he saw Kuba grinning at him.

“Oh. Hi, Kuba. To be honest, I never told anyone about it.” Erik said while carrying the equipments.

“You need help with that?” Kuba asked. Erik nodded and gave some of them to Kuba. They were walking side by side to the pitch.

“Erik, you’re such a young boy.” Kuba shook his head affectionately. Erik stared at him bewildered. “Am I?”

“Yes. Why did you ask Marco instead of Mats, for example? We all know he has a steady and a healthy relationship with Höwedes, even though they are rival and all that jazz. Even Lukasz and I could help you better than Marco.” Kuba said and smirked.

Erik could feel blush crept up his face. Great. Not only the whole teammates knew about his crush, but also his stupidity to follow Marco’s advices.

“In my defense, I think Marco and Mario is a cute couple. So, I thought why not ask Marco? I didn’t know that Marco’s methods are a little bit crazy.” Erik defended himself. Kuba smirked didn’t faltered.

“Yeah, they are cute when you see them once in a while. On daily basis? They are sickening.”

“Really?” Erik asked with wide eyes. “Really.” Kuba confirmed.

“Wow, I never know that.” Erik mused. “It’s better to stay like that. Good for your health.” Kuba said. Erik just nodded. How come the topic of Jonas could be connected to Marco’s love life, Erik didn’t know.

The pitch has already crowded when they came. Erik thought all of his teammates were there already. Well, minus Marco. He was missing again.

 _I wonder where is Marco._ Erik thought.

“Hey roommate!” someone shouted from Erik left. When Erik turned around, he saw Kevin Kampl jogged toward him.

“Hey, Kevin. What’s up?” Erik asked casually. Kevin Kampl was Dortmund new signing, and he was Erik’s new roommate. He was a good guy. A little bit crazy about his hair, but a good guy indeed.

“You never told me you have someone special. What’s his name again?” Kevin asked excitedly.

Erik blushed and stuttered, “Er- what?”

“You know, the one whom currently in Mainz?” Kevin asked again, ignoring the fact that Erik looked hyperventilated.

“It’s Jonas Hofmann, Kevin!” Neven shouted not far from them. Kevin Kampl beamed excitedly and gave a salute to Neven.

“Yes, Jonas Hofmann. How is he, Erik? Is he good looking? I knew that it’s impossible for a guy like you to be single.” Kevin babbled. Erik was speechless.

“Erik? Hey!”

“What?”

“Is he good looking?” Kevin asked again.

“Well...”

“Why are you hesitating? Is he not good enough?” Kevin asked curiously.

“WHAT? NO! He’s beautiful. Gorgeous, in fact. He’s a sweet guy. He always there for me, in good or bad. He always cheers me up. He’s like a freaking sun! Every time I see his face I feel like I am blinded, especially when he’s smiling. I feel like I’m dying inside. You don’t know how it feels to see him everyday and restrain yourself from jumping him right on the pitch! When training! With all of your teammates to witness it! But then without a warning he went away! It feels like my whole world was crumbling down! So do not. Ever. Said. that Jonas isn’t good enough.”

Everybody was watching Erik either with wide eyed or jaws dropped. They never knew Erik could go lunatic like that. He’s a shy and sweet boy, for God’s sake. Maybe the pressure of ‘Jonas situation’ and nosy teammates made him like that. Maybe.

Someone clears his throat. “Thank you...I guess?” said that voice hesitantly.

 _Wait, what? Why somebody expresses his gratitude over something that I said?_ Erik thought confused.

“Jonas! Buddy! How are you doing?” Matze shouted and ran over past a dumbstruck Erik.

 _Shit. Jonas was behind me all this time? Since when?_ Erik thought panicked. Kevin grinned and patted his shoulder before he joined Nuri on the other side of the pitch.

 _Kevin, that bastard._ Erik thought bitterly.

“Hi, Matze. I am good, thanks.” Jonas asked warmly.

After calm his nerves, Erik turned around to face Jonas. There he was, standing not too far from him with a shy smile and blush all over his face. Jonas waved a little at him. Behind him, Erik could see Marco smirked and gave him a thumb up. That bastard.

Erik blushed furiously and cleared his throat. “Uh..Hi, Jonas. Ehm- long time no see, yeah?” Erik asked. He felt stupid when he said that. But Jonas was walking toward him and grinning from ear to ear. Suddenly, Jonas was hugging him. Wow.

“Do you mean what you said?” Jonas asked softly. He was rested his head in the crook of Erik’s neck with his hands at Erik’s waist. Erik was sure he was dying.

“Yes, I mean every words I said.” He replied after some silent and hugged Jonas back. He could feel that Jonas was smiling, “Good. I was scared that it’s just some prank.” Jonas whispered.

“Never. I would never do that to you.” Erik said unwavering.

“Ehem, I’m sorry to break the moment, but don’t you think that your PDA is starting to make others uncomfortable?” Roman interrupted.

Almost everyone groaned. “Roman! Why are you breaking the moment?” Lukasz asked.

“Yes! It’s a good show before you interrupting.” Kuba added. Roman looked scandalous. “You guys have no shame.”

Erik and Jonas were blushing furiously. Nosy teammates were annoying, really.

“Boys, stop making a fuss. Let’s get back to practice. Erik, I will give you and Jonas a moment.” Kloppo said. Erik smiled gratefully and took Jonas to the bench.

“Why are you here? Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy that you are. But you said you would come tomorrow.” Erik babbled.

Jonas grinned before answering, “I planned to come tomorrow, but then Marco showed up in my flat and demanded me to come with him as soon as possible to save him from Mats’ wrath, whatever he meant.”

Erik stared blankly at him. “He’s not bothering you, right?” Erik asked protectively.

Jonas frowned for a moment before grinning cheekily. “Who? Marco? If I said yes, what will you do?”

Now, Erik was the one whom frowning. “I will have a talk with him.” He said seriously.

Jonas laughed. “You acted like a jealous and overprotective boyfriend, you know.”

Erik blushed hearing Jonas’ statement. “Well, I couldn’t help but have this urgent feeling to protect you from people like Marco.” Erik answered honestly.

“What do you mean people like me?”

Erik and Jonas jumped a little, not hearing someone approaching them. Marco was standing in front of them with his usual expression.

“Well, people whom acting crazy and dorky all the time.” Erik answered seriously. Marco smirked, not bothered by Erik words. “Well, it’s part of my charms.” He said confidently.

Erik sighed and asked, “Why are you here, Marco?” which translated Go-away-I-have-my-moment-here.

“Oh, nothing. I just came here to tell you that you are free from practice today. Captain order.”

Erik squinted his eyes. “Really? What about Kloppo?”

“He agreed, of course. Go, you have a lot of things to talk.”

Erik beamed. “Jonas, wait here, okay. I would change my clothes.” Jonas nodded.

After Erik was out of sight, Marco smirked at Jonas and sat beside him. Seeing this, Jonas felt a little bit uneasy.

“So.” Marco said.

“So?” Jonas asked confused.

“You and Erik, huh?” Marco wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. Jonas blushed.

“Well, I wouldn’t say that. We’re not together-”

“Yet.” Marco interrupted. Jonas was speechless. There’s an uncomfortable silent.

“Hey, Marco. Can I ask you something?” Jonas asked, desperate for something to talk.

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Why did you pick me up and drag me here? I asked from the moment I saw you, but you wouldn’t answer me. Saying that you would tell me if we were in Dortmund.”

“It’s my punishment from Mats because I suggest Erik to do something dangerous. Beside before I picked you up, I went to Munich to meet Mario.”

Jonas was alarmed. “Something dangerous?”

Marco smirked. “Worry about your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend-“

“Yet.” Marco added without missing a beat. Jonas sighed. Talking to Marco is like talking to a wall. He’s stubborn as hell.

Not long after that, Erik came back and frowned when he saw the smug expression on Marco’s face and the pained expression on Jonas’ face.

“Everything’s fine here?” He said alarmed. Marco smirked and said, “Nothing, lover boy. Just go already.” Both Erik and Jonas blushed furiously.

 

* * *

 

“Where do you want to go?” Erik asked while they were walking side by side. Jonas shrugged. “I will follow you.”

“It’s almost lunch. Let’s go find something to eat, will you?” Erik suggested. Jonas nodded and smiled.

They decided to go to Erik’s favorite restaurant and had lunch. During lunch, they talked about everything, except their confession to each other.

“How’s your knee?” Erik asked.

“It’s getting better. I will come back soon.” Jonas answered excitedly. Erik smiled back. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“Yeah, it’s frustrating to watch the game from the sideline.” Jonas added.

Erik nodded. “How’s Mainz? Are they treating you good?”

“Yes, they are. I get along well with everybody.” Jonas replied. Then Jonas told him about Mainz, about the weather, the fans, his teammates, everything.

“Tell me about what happened in Dortmund.” _When I’m not there._ Jonas thought.

“Well. It’s a gloomy situation, to say the least. We are trying very hard to win every game. But it’s like we’re unlucky and failed every time. It’s depressing.” Erik explained sadly.

“Don’t worry. I believe that you could get out from that situation.”

“I know. Mats tried to cheer us up, Marco came to training ground to discuss about what we should do with his leg bandaned and wearing crutches, Basti tried to make us optimistic, and I couldn’t even say what Kloppo doing. He’s the one that get the hardest pressure, but he assured us that it will turn out alright.” Erik sighed. Jonas listening patiently.

“It’s like a nightmare how this season turned out. I watched everybody fight, but something bad always happened. I don’t know what to do anymore. I feel lost.”

Jonas couldn’t help but felt like his heart was seized, seeing Erik dejected like that. He took Erik’s left hand and gripped it tightly.

“You guys will come back stronger. Nothing can tear you apart, you hear me?” Jonas said softly, his tone was almost pleading. “And if you fall, I’m with you.”*

Erik looked at Jonas’ eyes and saw a trust and determination. He felt something warm blossoming in his heart. “Thank you, Jonas.”

 

* * *

 

“So, where do you want to go next?” Erik asked after they had lunch.

Jonas thought for awhile before he asked, “Can we go to Westfalenstadion?”

“Sure.” Erik replied, even though he has no idea why Jonas wanted to go there.

Upon arriving there, Jonas and Erik chose to sit on the bleachers. Jonas has a pensive look on his face, while Erik watched him silently.

“You know, I always love this place.” Jonas said softly.

“Why?”

“Because it has so many memories, the good, the bad. Everything. It’s the place where people started to know who I am.”

“I understand. This place is like our safe haven.” Erik replied. “But as much as I love this place, I feel like I have a special feeling for Allianz Arena.” He added.

Jonas turned his head toward him and smirked, “Don’t let Kevin hear that. He probably kills you in your sleep.”

Erik laughed. “I value my life too much to ever do that.”

“May I ask why?” Jonas asked curiously. Erik grew silent. He prepared himself and took a deep breathe. “Do you remember the match when we beat Munich 3-0?”

Jonas frowned. “The one in the Allianz?” Erik nodded. “Yes, I remember. I couldn’t forget that. It feels good to score against them.” Jonas grinned cheekily.

Erik laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, that’s one of my best day. But that’s not all.” Jonas stared at Erik and waited him to elaborate his statement.

“That day, I realized something important. I realized that I have a feeling that could be considered inappropriate toward one of my teammate. So, I stayed silent. I tried to forget it and carry out my life as if nothing has changed. I thought that If I acted, I would regret it. But I was wrong.” Erik took another deep breathe. Jonas stayed silent and watching Erik intently.

“I thought he will always be here with me, but then life proved me wrong. One day he went away without a warning. There’s no rumor before, nothing. One day he was there, and the next day he had gone. That day, I regret not telling him that I love him. I regret took his existence for granted. The uncertain feeling whether he will be come back to me or not is killing me. If I could turn back the time, I would make him mine that long time ago. So here I am, trying to follow my heart so there will be no another regret in the future.” Erik paused and took both Jonas hands in firm grip. “Jonas Hofmann, I love you. Will you be mine?”

Jonas was stunned for a seconds. Upon realizing what Erik had just said, he pounced at him and hugged him tightly.

“I had a countless dream about you, about this longing feeling for you, to have you. But then I woke up and it was only just a dream. I love you since forever, back when we were in U-21. I was very happy when I knew that we were together at Dortmund. I’m sorry I have to go. Since I left, I always wondering whether you miss me. But I try to reason with myself that it’s impossible. I am nobody to you, I-“

“You’re mean a lot for me, Jonas. I miss you everyday.” Erik interrupted. By now, Jonas was practically sitting in Erik’s lap and rest his head in the crook of Erik’s neck, with Erik’s arms around his body. He kind of breathless after poured his heart out.

“Erik?” Jonas asked softly. “Hm?”

“I am yours, always.” Erik grinned widely it hurts. He barked a happy laugh and starting kissing Jonas’ temple. Jonas chuckled and grinned equally wide.

There’s a comfortable silent between them until Jonas lifted his head and spoke, “Hey Erik, I’m wondering. The day you called me and talked about random things, what was that about? I’m still confused until now.”

Erik fidgeted and blushed furiously. “Well, do I have a chance to not reply that?”

“Nope.”

“Okay, you see, I kind of don’t know what to do to...flirt with you and I..er- asked Marco opinion?”

“Then?” Jonas asked curiously. “Well, he...told me, no- he ordered me to use cheesy pick up lines at you.” Erik finished awkwardly.

Jonas was staring wide eyed before he burst out laughing. “That was a pick up lines?!”

Erik nodded pitifully. Jonas felt warm feeling blossomed in his heart and smirked. “Hey, you don’t have to use pick up lines to get my attention.”

Erik groaned. “Yes, thanks for your opinion Jonas. Everybody is making fun of me because I followed Marco’s advices. I mean-“

Erik was interrupted when he felt something soft against his lips. Oh.

It’s just a peck, but it made Erik went crazy. He kissed Jonas more firmly this time. He gripped Jonas’ nape in one hand and Jonas’ waist in the other. Jonas sneaked his hand on Erik’s hair and nape. Erik nibbled Jonas lips and sneaked his hand between Jonas’ shirt. Jonas moaned softly when he felt Erik’ hand roaming around his back. Erik moved to kiss Jonas’ neck and sucked his skins hard. Jonas felt breathless and couldn’t help but moan aloud. Erik left mark after mark, ignoring the fact that they’re in public. He couldn’t stop-

“GET A ROOM, BOYS!"

The sudden shout made both of them jump apart and Jonas lost his balance and fell from Erik’s lap. They turned around toward the voice and froze. There, standing not far from them were the majority of their teammates. They all smirked and stared suggestively at them.

“Look at what you have done captain. You made poor Jonas fall because they startled of your shouting.” Lukasz chuckled. Erik was out of his shocked and helped Jonas stood.

“What are you guys doing here?” Erik asked them perplexed.

“Well, we stalked you of course, making sure you guys get together.” Matze said matter of fact.

“What? But- but- practice?”

“Practice was canceled today, Kloppo’s order. Said that we needed some entertainment right now.” Kuba explained.

“And you guys choose to stalk me?!” Erik was beyond hysterical right now. Jonas patted his shoulder to calm him.

“It’s because we care. Mats pay up! You lost your bet! You said they will get together by the end of the day!” Marco shouted excitedly. Mats gave him a death glare before he took money from his pocket and gave them to Marco.

“You make a bet on us too?!” Now it’s Jonas who sounds hysterical. They all smirked and gave the newly couple a look.

“You guys are too naive sometimes.” Basti shook his head affectionately. Erik and Jonas were staring at them dumbfounded.

“Matze, you owe me 50 euro!” Manni said triumphantly while Matze huffed. The chaos was erupted between them about bets and other silly thing.

“Jonas?” Erik asked. “Yes?”

“Let’s get out of here.” Jonas smiled widely and took Erik’ hand. They sneaked out of their teammates eyes and walking hand in hand to Erik’s flat.

Little did they know, Mats saw them and smiled. He got a feeling that they will be alright. Even when there are thousand miles between them. They will be stronger, because they have each other now.

They will survive.

Like Marco and Mario.

Or him and Benni.

 

Because love makes everything worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *That's a real statement from Dortmund fans. It is based on here : https://twitter.com/BVBfansFF/status/540101862733541376/photo/1  
> How was it? Please give me your comment, kudos, or anything.  
> Thanks for all of you who read this story. I love you guys. :D  
> I'll try to write another fic about them. :)

**Author's Note:**

> How is it? I personally really love that Dormund VS Munchen match. That's totally my favorite. I wrote this fic to occupy myself from thinking so hard about Dortmund situation.  
> Please tell me what do you think!


End file.
